The past of Natsu Dragneel
by blackarcane
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, and his friends go on a job to save a mysterious island, who has been plagued by dark guilds. Natsu has been acting up because of his weird Igneel dreams when suddenly, during one of the battles he dissapears and finds himself in the past when he first meets Igneel. What will happen to him!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Natsu! Come on! We gotta go!" Lucy yelled.

"Natsu. Natsu! What's wrong? You seem out of it! Aren't you excited? Aii!" Happy asked. **(Happy's a flying cat)**

Natsu had been thinking about his Igneel dream. This was the 5th time this week. Happy leaned closer to Natsu's ear.

"NATSU!" Happy screamed.

Natsu snapped out of his thoughts.

"Okay! Okay! I can here you Happy." Natsu said.

"Natsu! We're leaving!" Lucy yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Natsu replied.

I have to focus on this job. Natsu thought.

He started to run and yelled, " Happy c'mon slowpoke!"

"Aii!" Happy said.

Than they, boarded the train to the boats. **(Natsu obviously puked all the way.)**

**This is my first fanfiction. Please be nice… REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't wait to see the island!" Lucy squealed.

Natsu saw a flashback as he lay, slumped on the bench on the boat. **(Natsu has motion sickness) **

" Child, Natsu, my son… You must find me. I will send for you, but I warn you, even if I send for you, I may not know because it is the past… one more thing… your friends will be in danger soon…" said Igneel

"Natsu…" something whispered.

He saw his friends lifeless on the crimson floor.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled.

He blinked. Happy, Erza, Gray and Lucy were all staring at him.

" Oh good. We thought you passed out from your motion sickness." Lucy said, her voice full of relief.

Then Natsu's sickness got worse. He was dizzy, he felt a wave of nausea hit him, and he was tired. No, this isn't like me to be so, weak. Natsu thought.

The ride to the island was torture. Natsu was so sick and he tried to keep himself from puking. The rocking movement didn't help him.

**Sorry! All my chapters are kinda short but as you read on, it will get longer so please bear with it for now! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ah, there it is. Ahhh! Erza! It doesn't look anything the way you described!" Lucy yelled.

"Seriously Erza? You tricked her again? And right after you sworn not to too." Gray laughed.

Natsu managed to lift his head enough to see what happened, and to not make himself even dizzier than before.

"Gray…. Clothes." Natsu managed to smile a little before groaning and hitting his head on the floor again.

Gray looked down. He cussed in surprise, and looked at Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, gimme your clothes." Gray demanded.

"No! Gray, you PERVERT!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu chuckled a bit. The dizziness in his head managed to keep him from bursting into laughter but not overwhelming enough to make him puke. Erza suddenly lunged toward Gray and planted a fist into his stomach. The impact sent him flying backward to the back of the boat. Erza had a hard expression on her face.

" Gray, if you haven't learned from last time, I'LL TEACH IT AGAIN." Erza said as she cracked her knuckles.

"N-no! Erza, I've learned! I've learned!" Gray stammered.

Natsu managed to stumble up, supported by the side of the boat.

"You idiots are…. Hilarious." Natsu burst out laughing.

This time he couldn't hold it in no matter what, even if he was going to faint from motion sickness.

Gray and Erza both stared at him. Uh-oh…. Natsu thought.

"Idiots… are we?" Gray said.

Natsu stared at them. Gray and Erza leaped at him. Gray caught him by the scarf and pulled Natsu down. Gray's hand glowed. Magic filled the air. Oh no, the… motion sickness… Natsu thought.

Then suddenly, fire burst out of his mouth. Gray cussed and managed to back away enough so that he hadn't taken the full impact of the flame, but Natsu managed to accidentally singe of Gray's eyebrows.

He managed a weak smirk. Take that you bastards… Natsu thought.

"Natsu…" Gray gritted his teeth.

" Erza, Natsu, and Gray! Stop fighting!" Lucy yelled.

Gray and Erza released him and walked away which left Natsu to groan and curl up into a ball. The motion sickness was very dizzying.

Then something flashed into his mind.

"Natsu, your friends are in danger…" that's what Igneel had said in his dream.

He sighed.

"Natsu! We're here!" yelled Lucy.

Natsu lifted his head slightly. He saw the island. It was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The island is dead. Natsu, and his friends got off the boat, and surveyed the island **(Natsu was jumping with joy to be off the boat). **

"Ummm… Lucy? Erza? Is it supposed to be dead?" Natsu asked.

The island is dead… Nothing is growing here, and the scent of life is all but gone… what's going on? Natsu thought.

"According to the request, yes." Erza replied.

She held the paper in one hand, and her eyes swept over the entire paper.

"It says the island, Crescent Island used to be inhabited by many and was very beautiful. Then, the dark guilds Soul Reaper, and Goldfire appeared, and destroyed everything. The five villages that were living here have all but been wiped out, except one village on the east side. We need to defend this island mostly the eastern village. Basically, we need to defeat the dark guilds." Erza said grimly.

Goldfire… where have I heard that before? Natsu thought. Then he remembered.

"Erza… by Goldfire, you mean the mercenary group Goldfire?" Natsu said.

"That's right." Erza said.

"Seriously? Goldfire!?" Gray exclaimed.

"What? What's Goldfire?" Lucy said.

Natsu looked right at Lucy.

"Right I forgot you don't know them. Goldfire is a mercenary guild. They will accept any job no matter what it has to do with… even if they have to kill people. But the price for hiring Goldfire is heavy. They only do high- pay jobs. So whoever they get hired by, is who their going to work for… shit, they're one of the strongest mercenary guild's ever…" Natsu said.

What are we going to do? How do we defeat them? Natsu thought.

Natsu tensed. Someone or something was watching them. He sniffed the air. It was the scent of dark magic.

"LUCY! On your left!" Natsu yelled as he leaped toward her and kicked fire towards the short patch of trees next to her.

Natsu grabbed Lucy and ran back to Erza, Gray, and Happy.

Someone chuckled.

"How did you know I was there, young fire dragon slayer? I was using my best cloaking magic too." Someone hissed.

Natsu gritted his teeth. How does he know about my magic? Natsu thought.

Magic poured out of Natsu. Two other men walked out from the clearing. They were smiling. **(And not in the friendly way) **A woman lightly jumped out of a tree and landed just in front of Natsu. Five other people walked out of the forest and filled up the space in front of Erza and Gray.

"Shit… We're surrounded." Gray cussed.

Natsu felt the fiery passion of beating them boil in him.

"No problem. We'll still kick their asses." Natsu grinned

"Ai!" Happy said.

There's something unusual about them though… No… it can't be… THAT MARK! Natsu thought. There were two, black scythes crossing and a skull in the middle. Every one of the members that surrounded them had one. But in different colors.

The man that dodged Natsu's flame kick chuckled.

"I see you know who we are young dragon slayer. Yes, we are the guild Soul Reaper." The man smiled coldly.

So it's true… Natsu thought.

"Come on bastards. I've been itching to beat someone up. I'll take you all on." Natsu spit as he prepared to fight.

Power and magic surged through him. He hadn't felt the need to let himself go for such a long time. He always had to restrain his magic and power. He exhaled, and charged forward.

"Karyū no Kagitsume (Fire dragon claw)! Natsu yelled as a symbol appeared in front of his fist and encased it in fire.

He attacked the man who had first been here. The man in the robe wasn't very swift and managed to avoid the full impact of Natsu's fist, but was burned partially. Natsu smiled as the man in the robe clutched his burned arm. He liked the feeling of magic surging through him.

"Ice make, SHIELD!" Gray yelled.

"Ex- Quip!" Erza yelled.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy yelled.

The air was filled with magic as they all used spells.

"Natsu! Watch out!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu turned and saw the man in the red robe casting a spell. Before Natsu could stop him, then man yelled Shadow Hands.

All around him, black and purple energy hands came out and grabbed him. They pulled Natsu and he screamed.

"Natsu!" Erza, Gray and Lucy yelled.

But they didn't have time to save him because, more and more kept coming to overwhelm them. His muscles burned and his body threatened to black out but he managed to muster up enough magic to cast a spell.

"KARYŪ NO HOKO!" Natsu yelled.

A symbol appeared in front of his mouth. Fire burst out of his mouth, and burned the hands. The hands dissipated. Natsu fell down. He landed with a thud. He struggled to get up. He mustered the rest of his magic and strength into a last spell. He jumped into the air. He concentrated all the magic. Both of Natsu's hands were set on fire.

"With the flames in my right hand and the flames in my left, and when you out it together, they form, Karyū no Kōen (Fire dragon brilliant flame)!" Natsu yelled.

He had a huge ball of fire in his hands. He threw a ball of fire toward the remaining guild.

"Gray! SHIELD!" Natsu yelled.

"Happy! Fly Lucy somewhere safe." Natsu said.

"Ice- Make SHIELD!" Gray yelled.

The air filled with magic. A huge ice shield appeared.

Good… Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy are safe. Natsu thought. Natsu ran out of magic, strength, and energy. He fell.

"Your friends are in danger." Igneel said.

Shut up… Natsu thought.

Then, he closed his eyes. Natsu saw Igneel.

"Natsu, your friends are in grave danger." Igneel said.

"Igneel, what do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"You'll see. You should wake up now… your friends are waiting…" Igneel said.

Then, Igneel disappeared.

**Hey! I know i'm slow at posting these chapters but give me a break please! REVIEW...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Natsu opened his eyes. At first everything was very blurry. Where am I? Natsu thought. He saw someone sitting on a chair next to him. It was a girl. She had blonde hair. It was…. Lucy? Natsu thought.

"Lu…cy?" Natsu hesitated.

She turned. Tears were running down her face. Then he noticed Happy was there too.

"Natsu! Are you okay?" Happy said.

"Natsu!" Lucy said. She jumped up and hugged him.

"What's wrong Lucy? Are you alright?" Natsu asked.

He looked around the room. Where is this place? Natsu thought. He took a deep breath. It had the scent of spices, plants **(not a lot) **and the scent of something else. Like a mix between humans and animals.

"I'm f-fine Natsu." She sniffed.

"But are y-you?" Lucy said.

Huh? Natsu thought.

"What were you thinking?! Natsu! You could have died. The healer of this village said that you used up all your magic!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu froze. Lucy tightened her grip on Natsu. That much magic? Natsu thought.

"Lucy. I'm fine." Natsu smiled.

She reluctantly let go of him.

"Do you need help?" She whispered.

Then Natsu froze… This scent is familiar… It couldn't be… the scent of dark magic… Goldfire? No… Soul Reaper…? Natsu thought.

Then someone ran in.

"Miss Lucy! Hurry! Miss Erza and Gray need help! The dark guild is attacking!" he yelled.

The person, had a strange mixed scent. Like a cross between human and… cat. Then he saw the man had ears and a tail. No time to puzzle over that. Natsu thought.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist.

"Happy! Let's go!" Natsu yelled.

They ran out of the tent. Erza was using her Heaven's Wheel Armor, and sending the circle of swords after the members.

"Ice- Make… HAMMER!" Gray yelled as he was suddenly swinging a huge ice hammer.

"I'll join in too." Natsu grinned.

" Karyū no Yokugeki ( Fire dragon wing attack)!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu's arms and hands were engulfed in flames. He shot forward and knocked 4 members out cold.

"Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Lucy yelled.

"Re-Quip!" Erza said.

"Ice- Make, SPEAR!" Gray yelled.

Gray exposed his back. Three mages began chanting and were aiming for Gray's back. Natsu concentrated.

"Karyū no Hōkō!" Natsu yelled.

The symbol appeared in front of his mouth. He blew out flames and scorched the three mages. He heard Gray, Erza and Lucy yelling there own spells. Then, everything disappeared.

**Hey! For all you guys supporting me, thanks! This is my first fanfiction so I didn't expect many views, but here I am on the 5****th**** chapter! I'm making them short, so sorry because I don't really know what to write… REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Natsu woke up. Ughhh, owww… what happened? Natsu thought. Natsu looked around. He was in a forest. Funny… I could have sworn that this place looks exactly like when I first met Igneel… Natsu thought. Then he remembered. Where are Lucy, Happy, Gray and Erza?! He sniffed the air to see if he could find any trace of them. No luck, but he did smell something more familiar. Like the scent of… fire… like Igneel. Then he heard a noise coming from the left. Exactly like when he had first met Igneel. What's going on? Natsu thought. Then, Igneel flew out. Natsu stumbled back in surprise. Igneel? Natsu thought. Igneel spotted him. Igneel landed at the clearing. He walked slowly, and cautiously toward Natsu.

"Why are you here human?" Igneel sniffed.

Natsu stiffened. Didn't Igneel recognize me? Natsu thought.

He looked at himself. He was the same age as when he had first met Igneel.

"Ehhhh?!" Natsu exclaimed.

Igneel rolled his eyes. Humans are so weird. Look at this one. Igneel thought.

"Are you alone? Where are your parents?" Igneel demanded.

Natsu cringed back.

"I don't have any." Natsu said.

Why is he staring at me like that? Like… he knows me? Igneel thought.

Should I just kill him? Igneel thought.

Then Igneel noticed something. The magic radiating from this child… how can he have so much? Maybe I should teach him the ancient art of Dragons slaying magic… Igneel thought.

Natsu stared at Igneel as Igneel assessed Natsu. What's Igneel thinking? Natsu wondered.

Alright… I'll take this human in.

"Alright child. I shall take you in. You will receive training from me and I shall teach you the ancient Fire Dragon slaying magic." Igneel said.

Natsu started to smile.

"Come along human." Igneel said.

Igneel turned and started walking in the direction of the clearing. Igneel… It's really you… Natsu thought. But where's Lucy, Happy, Erza, and Gray? Natsu wondered.

Then he heard someone talking.

"Huh?" Natsu said.

"I said, what's your name?" Igneel repeated.

"Natsu." Natsu replied.

"Well Natsu, welcome home." Igneel smiled.

Natsu laughed. This was definitely Igneel. He thought.

Igneel's training was brutal. Natsu was forced to break rocks with his bare hands, and to eat fire when he got on Igneel's nerves.

Why is this child so used to my training? Igneel thought.

He isn't even complaining from eating fire. Igneel wondered.

Natsu bit into the fire. It burned his throat to eat and swallow it but it tasted familiar. So no matter what, he was going to try even harder. Then after only days of his training, he was able to produce a flame. Natsu looked at Igneel who smiled proudly.

How could this human child learn to produce a fire faster than a dragon?! Igneel wondered. That night, Igneel caught a few deer. Natsu managed to produce a flame to roast the deer's with. I learned quickly… maybe a little to quickly… Natsu thought.

He bit into the roasted deer leg. Igneel sat next to him and chewed on the deer.

Natsu could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. He didn't fight the sleepiness and he leaned against Igneel and fell asleep.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu saw Lucy being dragged into a prison. Then he saw that inside the prison, lay Erza, Gray, and Happy's dead, pale bodies. The floor was a crimson red.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed as the blade came down.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he sat up.

It was a…. dream? Natsu thought. He looked up. Igneel lay besides him curled up against him. Natsu noticed something else. Next to Igneel was a white scarf covered in black lines. It looked almost like dragon scales. Then Igneel stirred. He slowly got up and stretched. His mouth opened to yawn. Rows of razor sharp teeth showed but he knew Igneel wouldn't ever try to harm him.

"Ah, Natsu. Your awake?" Igneel yawned.

"Right this is for you." Igneel gestured to the scarf.

"Me?" Natsu said.

"Yes. I made it from my own scales. It's a trick I learned, that softens the scales and makes them fall off. It's to protect you." Igneel said.

Natsu looked Igneel in the eyes. All that was in Igneel's eyes were kindness. Natsu carefully picked up the scarf. He wrapped it around his neck like he would usually do.

Igneel roared. Probably in laughter.

"I guess it's a bit big for you, eh Natsu?" Igneel laughed.

"It's okay Igneel." Natsu smiled.

Then he ran up to Igneel and hugged his leg.

"Thank you… father." Natsu said.

"Alright then. Time to start your training Natsu." Igneel said.

Natsu let go of Igneel's leg. He was ready. Igneel taught him how to move and dodge quickly. Natsu was a very quick learner **(because he had already learned it before) **and excelled in everything Igneel taught him. This is too easy. Natsu thought.

"Natsu, if it's okay with you, we can start learning the stronger spells." Igneel smiled.

Natsu gasped.

"Really Igneel?!" Natsu exclaimed.

They started out with Karyū no Hōkō, Karyū no Kagitsume, and Karyū no Tekken. **(Fire Dragon Roar, Fire dragon claw, and Fire dragon iron fist.) **Natsu learned them all very quickly. He's a fast learner… Igneel thought as he watched Natsu trying out the new moves. Natsu turned to grin at Igneel. Igneel smiled back. Natsu went back to training.

Igneel taught Natsu Japanese, and everything he needed to survive in the human world. Natsu thought about today's date.

"Igneel, what's today's date?" Natsu asked.

"Today is… July 5th 777." Igneel replied.

So… in 2 days… Igneel will leave. Natsu thought. I have to tell him the time travel secret tomorrow. Natsu thought. After 3 brutal hours of learning Japanese and everything else, the sun started to set. Then after Natsu ate dinner, he curled up against Igneel and fell asleep. His dreams were full of Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Gray. They all beckoned to him. "Natsu!" Lucy giggled.

"Natsu!" Gray smiled.

"Natsu." Erza said.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

Then the dream shifted. Suddenly, Happy, Erza, Gray and Lucy were all chained up and getting attacked. Their faces were bruised, their clothes were torn, and they were dying.

"Natsu… where are you…" Lucy whispered.

"Natsu… how could you leave…" Happy whimpered.

"Natsu…" Erza started.

"Natsu…" Gray trailed off.

"Where are you?" They all whispered.

"Everyone!" Natsu screamed as he sat up.

It was another dream. Why do I keep seeing these things? Natsu thought. Igneel was staring at him.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Igneel said.

"Oh, yeah… I'm fine Igneel." Natsu whispered.

Natsu shuddered. The images of Erza, Gray, Happy and Lucy kept appearing.

"Natsu…" Igneel said.

Natsu looked up at Igneel. Igneel looked concerned.

"What's bothering you?" Igneel asked.

Natsu gulped. This was the part he had wanted to avoid. Natsu took a deep breath.

"Igneel… I'm not from the present time right now." Natsu said.

Igneel didn't look surprised.

" I suspected something like that. When I first met you, you didn't smell anything like the forest. You smelled like other humans. And so when you told me you were alone… I didn't believe you at first. I thought you had lied." Igneel said.

"Especially when you were learning so quickly, and adapting very fast to eating fire, and everything else." Igneel said.

"Igneel… in my real past… you did raise me. Before I had woken up here, I had dreams that were sent by you. You said you would send for me but you might not know who I am." Natsu said.

"But the problem is… I keep having dreams of my friends being killed…" Natsu said.

"Someone by the name of Lucy?" Igneel said.

How does he know? Natsu thought.

"H-how did you-" Natsu started.

"You were screaming in your sleep. When you woke up you screamed Lucy at the top of your lungs." Igneel said.

"But how do I get back to my time?" Natsu asked.

Igneel thought for a minute. Then his eyes lit up.

"Natsu, get on my back." Igneel said.

Natsu climbed on. Igneel took off. They flew towards the city.

**I know, I know the ending for chapter 6 is horrible but I tried. Please be understanding that I don't have a lot of time to do this so, I might make 2 chapters in 2 days or 4 chapters in one day. It depends, but I'll try to update them quickly! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Igneel soared toward the direction of the town. Natsu hugged himself against Igneel's neck. Isn't he afraid to attract attention? After all in the magic world, dragons are rarely seen… Natsu thought.

"Umm, Igneel, if we go into the town, won't people, umm I don't know, see us?" Natsu said uneasily.

Igneel roared and flames burst out of his mouth.

"Natsu, we're not going to the town. We're going to see a friend of mine." Igneel said.

Natsu slumped down against Igneel's neck and sighed. It feels so nice… Natsu thought as he closed his eyes. He listened to the bustling town. Merchants were calling out to people, vendors were naming prices, people were walking, running, and occasionally using magic vehicles, and the sound of a sweet melody playing. Natsu listened to the port. He heard birds calling out, the ocean washing up against the shore, ships sailing to sea, people slamming crates of fish onto the ports, people negotiating prices, and the sound of the same melody he had heard in the town. He smiled to himself, and saw the smiling faces of all his friends. Than… he saw Lisanna. She was smiling at him. He remembered what had happened the day she had left with Mirajane and Elfman.

"I'll be off then!" Lisanna waved.

"Seriously Elfman? I can't come?" Natsu whined.

"Natsu, you aren't a S-class mage yet. If we let you come, master will certainly kill us." Mirajane said.

"A man's gotta protect his family by himself." Elfman said.

"Natsu! Happy! Bye! I'll be back soon!" Lisanna yelled.

She put her thumb up and turned her hand sideways so that her thumb was pointing to the right, and you could see the back of her hand. She smiled, then she turned and left with Mirajane and Elfman.

Then the flashback was over. He saw another one.

Mirajane, and Elfman walked in to the guild. They both had puffy red eyes, and looked as if they'd been crying for hours. He noticed Lisanna wasn't with them. He walked up to them.

"Where's Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

Mirajane burst into tears and started sobbing. Elfman, looked down and couldn't meet Natsu's gaze.

"She… died…" Elfman said.

He remembered the pain he had felt after she died.

Then he saw something else.

"Yeah… it's a shame Lisanna died…" Jet said.

"Yeah, she was cool…" Droy said.

"Jet! Droy! Shhhh!" Levy said as she glanced at Natsu.

They all quieted down, and looked at the floor. Natsu ran out of the guild, with tears streaming down his face. He could hear his friends all calling out to him but he ignored them and ran out without looking back. He ran to where Fairy Tail always buried their friends. He walked up to one in particular. It read, Lisanna Strauss. Then under it, it read from the time of her arrival, to X782.

"Natsu." Igneel said as he shook Natsu gently.

Natsu opened his eyes. He realized he had been crying and wiped away his tears.

"Are we here?" Natsu said.

"Yes." Igneel said.

Natsu proceeded to slide off of Igneel's back, but he had already started to walk so he happily sat on his back. He looked around. This was the woods behind the town they had flew past. He remembered how important it was to get back to Lucy and everyone else so he could help them finish the job. He cleared his head of Lisanna.

"Igneel. Who is your friend?" Natsu asked.

"Her name is Tibernia. She can get you home." Igneel explained.

"Is she human?" Natsu asked.

"…no. She's a dragon. Let's say the time dragon as everyone else calls her. She doesn't particularly like… humans but if you're with me, you should be fine." Igneel said.

Then they reached a small clearing. There was a waterfall and next to that was a cave.

"Tibernia!" Igneel called.

At first nothing came. Then Natsu heard a gush of wind and a dragon emerged from the cave. The dragon was silvery- gray and had blue eyes.

"Igneel?" It said.

Natsu assumed it was Tibernia. Tibernia gazed at him and when she saw Natsu on Igneel's back, she snarled and edged backwards.

"Igneel! What is the meaning of this?" Tibernia snarled.

Igneel tensed. Natsu hugged Igneel's neck to keep from sliding off his scales. Tibernia seemed to stiffen at the sight of it.

"Tibernia, let me explain." Igneel said cautiously.

Tibernia relaxed, but continued to glare at Natsu. He shrank back into Igneel's scales. Igneel, went over how he had found Natsu in the forest, and felt the magic power Natsu had. He went over the training, and how fast Natsu had learned, and finally, he explained the part about Natsu coming from the future and Natsu's need to get back to the future to save his friends. Tibernia listened intently, and frowned once in a while. Then she sighed.

"This boy… Natsu is it? I can't destroy him. It seems unfair, if I do so… Natsu wants to help his friends right?" Tibernia asked.

"Yes. But I need your help. You're the only one who can help him save his friends. Tibernia, please for a friend." Igneel rumbled.

Natsu could feel tears streaming down his face at the thought of Lucy and the others. Tibernia seemed shocked by the sight of his tears. Then Natsu heard a voice in his head.

"Natsu!"

It was Lisanna. He sobbed quietly, while Tibernia stared at him in shock. She seemed torn between whether or not to help him. His body was shaking. Natsu found his inner strength and managed to quiet his sobs. But tears continued to race down his face.

"Tibernia I know you dislike humans but please for Nat-" Igneel started.

"I know… I will help him… It seems unfair to not help him. I can't let the same thing happen to him." Tibernia cut off Igneel.

"Igneel… step back." Tibernia said.

Igneel stepped away from Natsu as soon as Natsu slid off of Igneel's back, but not before he whispered," I will miss you… Natsu."

Natsu turned to him and met his gaze. He smiled as tears of joy streamed down his face. Natsu hugged Igneel tightly, and then he let Igneel go. An enchantment appeared before Tibernia, and she said, " Time dragon roar, forward." Then a silvery wind blew towards Natsu. Natsu turned toward where Igneel and Tibernia stood. Before Natsu disappeared, he said," Thank you Igneel, Tibernia… I will be forever grateful."

Then Natsu closed his eyes.

**(I wasn't sure on how to get Natsu home but I decided on the idea of a time dragon, which Starlovers gave me so thanks! You really saved me! REVIEW!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Natsu opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground. The sky was gray as if it were about to rain. The clouds had gathered on the north side. He sat up feeling fine and fresh. Where are Lucy and everyone else? Natsu thought. He got up and started to sniff the air. He tried to pick up their scents. He picked up Gray's scent and followed it. On the path of where Gray's scent was, was smeared was blood. He wondered if it was Gray's. Natsu then began picking up Erza's scent, then Happy's and then Lucy's. The air's scent was clean except some of it was mixed with the scent of blood. The metallic scent of blood made Natsu uncomfortable. He followed their scents and was soon deep into the forest. At the edge of the forest was a clearing. It was a huge guild. The top of the guild had a symbol. A gold fire was engulfing a dragon. The dragon seemed to glare at him as if challenging him. That made Natsu's blood boil. Calm down Natsu… Natsu thought to himself. He took a deep breath. The scent of Erza and everyone else's were mixed with the scent of dark magic and the dark guild itself. The scent had been weeks old. Natsu kicked the door down. Everyone was laughing **(Not in the happy way. More like the irritated, showing off way.) **

" ALRIGHT YOU FIRE FREAKS! WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?!" Natsu screamed.

"What you gonna do about it you fly?" Someone yelled.

Natsu's blood boiled.

"I'll show you what I'm gonna do you bastards." Natsu grinned menacingly.

Natsu started the spell.

"Let's get him! All bark and no bite!" Someone yelled.

A group of them charged toward him.

A symbol appeared under his feet. He burst into flames.

"Karyū no Hōkō!" Natsu screamed.

Flames bloomed and burst out of his mouth. He wiped out the mages in seconds. He wiped his mouth and turned to the remaining members.

"You were saying?" Natsu asked.

"H-hey! I've heard of this guy! H-he's…. Salamander!" Someone stammered.

He was a bit irritated since he couldn't find his friends because these Goldfire trumps weren't spitting it out.

The members all charged at him.

"Guren Bakuenjin! **(Crimson Lotus: Exploding flame blade)**" Natsu screamed.

His hands were engulfed in flames and he charged forward. He punched several of them. Each hit sent flames out. Then he started spinning his arms in a spiral shape and fire like blades appeared and spiraled forward, blowing them all away. Each blade that made contact with someone sent another wave of fire out. Then he stopped and was breathing pretty hard. They were all knocked out and the guild was in tatters. He walked around looking for anyone that was conscious. He saw someone running toward the door. That person was wearing a hood so he didn't know if it was male or female. Natsu ran forward just in time to knock that person down. The hood flew off and he was looking at the face of a young woman.

"Please! Don't kill me!" The woman shrieked.

She was trembling. Natsu sighed and got off of her.

"Just tell me where my friends are and I'll be on my way." Natsu said.

She sat up and pointed toward a door. He was just about to walk toward it when someone walked out. She was wearing a red robe with the hood covering her face.

" And where do you think you're going?" The woman said coldly.

The woman turned to the young woman that Natsu had knocked down.

"Celeste, how dare you give information to the enemy! You should lay down your life first." The woman said.

"I-I'm sorry Master!" Celeste trembled.

The master of this guild? Natsu thought.

The master turned toward him. She gazed at him and analyzed him. Like what you would do with a specimen before cutting it open.

"You there. Salamander… is it? How dare you do this to my guild." The master said.

"Celeste. Come over here." The master said.

Celeste flinched but scurried toward her master. The master suddenly chanted something too fast for Natsu to catch and touched Celeste. Celeste froze and screamed. She fell over and writhed on the floor. Natsu looked at her in shock. He ran to Celeste's side and touched her shoulder.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" Natsu yelled.

Then Celeste's arm turned gray and her stomach. Something gray began creeping up her until it covered her completely. She was froze, a statue forever. Natsu got up and backed away from Celeste's stone cold body. What happened to her?! I barely saw anything! Natsu screamed at himself.

"I see you are wondering what happened. It's simple Salamander. I'm simply punishing her for not following the guilds rules." The master smiled coldly.

"What… the… hell." Natsu said.

Anger boiled in him.

""She… was your friend! Your guild member! How could you just end her life like that?!" Natsu said.

His fist burst into flames.

"Yes… that is an interesting magic you possess. Your fire dragon slaying magic seems to be fueled by your emotions." The master said amusingly.

"Well, lets test it." The master said.

Before Natsu could even comprehend what she had just said, she had cast a spell and jumped toward a few of the small, stone dragons that sat on the podiums. She touched them and they flew up.

"What kind of magic is this?!" Natsu said.

"Karyū no-" Natsu started.

Then the small stone dragons blew fire at him. He opened his mouth and ate the fire. He wiped his mouth.

"Thanks for the meal." Natsu grinned.

"Karyū no Kōen!" Natsu yelled.

2 huge balls of fire appeared in his hands. It grew to the size of the dome in the guild and then he combined them. He threw it. The master was still frozen from when she had seen Natsu eat the fire. She hadn't had time to dodge the attack and took it head on. She screamed and flew back. Her clothes were smoking and singed off on some parts, and she was burned all over her body.

"Oh well… I guess I have to use THAT." She said.

"Death Magic." She whispered. Her hands were glowing.

"Let me demonstrate." She whispered as she struggled to get up.

She saw a butterfly fly by and she jumped up and touched it. It began to shrivel up and when it fell to the ground, it was no longer alive. How is this possible?! Natsu thought.

"Then the key is to not get touched by you." Natsu said.

"It's not that easy." She said.

She shot forward and leaped toward him. He ducked out of the way just in time to avoid her touch. She jumped toward him again. This time, he was ready.

"Guren Hōō Ken! (Crimson Lotus: Phoenix blade)" Natsu yelled.

His entire body was on fire. He charged forward to meet her and punched her in the gut. She screamed. Flames exploded and danced around her. Then he head butted her. The force of the head butt sent her flying back. She slammed into the wall. Natsu landed on his feet.

"If you've hurt my friends, I will kill you, you Goldfire trump." Natsu said.

"And you better lay off that village you have been raiding." Natsu added.

The master struggled to get up but fell back down instead.

"Fine…. Go… to the door…." The master coughed.

She gestured to the door that Celeste had pointed to. Then the master slumped forward.

Natsu ran to the door. The door didn't open when he tried to open it so he just burned it down. He jumped through the doorway. It was dark, but he could smell Lucy's scent, which was stronger than the ones he had found before. They were here.

"Lucy! Happy! Gray! Erza! Where are you?!" Natsu yelled.

"N-Natsu?" Something whispered.

It was the voice of Lucy.

"Lucy! I'm here! Where are you?" Natsu yelled.

No one replied. He gave up and just lit up his fist. The room was lit and he could see now. There was a huge birdcage hanging in the middle of the room. But the room wasn't actually a room. It was more like a birdcage hanging over a chasm. Inside the cage were four figures. The room stunk of blood mixed with the scent of his friends. He engulfed his feet with flames and used it to help him fly to the cage. He melted the bars and landed in it. Lucy was slumped against Gray, and Erza was lying across the floor of the birdcage with Happy curled up on her back.

He picked up Erza and Happy first and flew them to the doorway. He laid Erza down and placed Happy on her lap. Then he flew back and grabbed Gray. He swung Lucy across his back and flew to the doorway where Erza and Happy still lay. Gray stirred.

"Natsu?" He whispered.

"Yeah Gray." Natsu said.

Gray slid off Natsu's back and leaned against the wall.

"I'll get Erza." Gray coughed.

He leaned down and picked up Erza. Natsu held Lucy on his back and Happy was laid on top of Erza's stomach. He and Gray walked out. Gray told him what had happened after he had gone unconscious.

"Natsu… when you collapsed on the battlefield… Lucy came to you first. Because of that, she was struck across her back. There's a gash there so be careful. Then Erza tried to hold them off while I ran to you both but then Lucy was grabbed by one of the Mages. Everyone assumed you had died since you weren't breathing and left you there but Erza was knocked out and I was chained up… We were withheld food and water for a week. I melted my ice to provide water but not much. We were locked in the birdcage. It was horrible." Gray said.

Natsu felt horrible. He couldn't meet Gray's gaze. He was ashamed that he hadn't been there to protect his friends.

"I'm sorry…" Natsu whispered.

"No…one blames… you Natsu…" Lucy whispered into his ear.

"Lucy? Are you okay?!" Natsu said.

Lucy coughed.

"Natsu you idiot! Don't make Lucy talk! She's already in bad shape." Gray said.

"Gray… it's fine." Lucy whispered.

"I'm fine… Natsu." Lucy said.

Natsu's heart was lightened. Now was to find out about Erza. They walked in silence to the village. When they villagers saw them walk in, they all rushed forward but kept silent. They offered to treat Lucy, Erza and Gray. Natsu and Gray agreed. Natsu was led into a tent to help Lucy down. Then he left saying he would come back later. Soon, it was nightfall. He gazed at the sky and stared at the stars. Igneel… I don't know what to do… Natsu thought.

"Igneel…" Natsu whispered.

Then everything went dark. When he reopened his eyes, everything was slightly brighter. I must have fallen asleep… Natsu thought.

He got up and wandered around. He appeared in a city. It was Magnolia. And he was standing in front of the guild Fairy Tail. He could feel all of the excitement he had felt when he had first laid eyes on the guild. He stared in wonder. He opened the door. He saw everyone laughing. Erza, and Mirajane were fighting, Elfman was sitting at the table with Lisanna, and the master was drinking again. He walked in and asked to join. Everyone stared at him. He remembered he had said this guild was amazing and that he wanted to grow even stronger to find Igneel. Then, he opened his eyes. He was staring at the blue sky. He had fallen asleep standing. How weird... Natsu thought. He sat up and yawned. Then something flew into him.

"NATSU!" Happy cried.

Happy hugged him and cried into his chest.

"Happy! You okay?" Natsu smiled.

"Aye!" Happy said.

Happy flew next to him and they ventured into the village. He saw Erza, Gray and Lucy, standing together. They were covered in bandages and were dressed in something that wasn't theirs.

He walked up to them. Erza was the first to notice him.

"Natsu. Are you all right? We tried to look for you but we couldn't find you." Erza said.

"I'm fine." Natsu smiled.

"Gray clothes." Lucy smirked.

Gray looked down. He was in his boxers. He yelped.

Natsu burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Mr. Underwear is back!" Natsu laughed.

Gray glared at him.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Hot head!" Gray yelled.

Then they were facing each other.

"Fire Jerk!"

"Underwear freak!"

"Their boxers!" Gray yelled.

"Alright. That's enough." Erza laughed.

"Now then… Natsu… Goldfire hasn't been attacking lately… do you know what's going on?" Erza said.

"Like I told you Erza, Natsu wiped them out and saved us!" Gray said.

"I want to hear it from Natsu." She said sternly.

She glared at Gray and he shrank back.

"What Gray said was right. I taught those bastards a lesson." Natsu grinned.

"I also made them promise not to even come near this village anymore. Job complete." Natsu grinned happily.

He turned his face toward the sky. Flames burst out of his mouth as he shouted.

"TAKE THAT YOU BASTARDS!"

Flames continued to burst out of his mouth as he shouted. Everyone started laughing. This was the first time for a while we had laughed like this… Natsu smiled to himself.

"Oh right… We must collect our reward. The villagers decided to give us a bonus. A golden gate key." Erza smiled toward Lucy.

"Really?!" Lucy smiled with her mouth open.

"Mmm. He should go collect it now." Erza said.

They all walked into a tent. It was more grand then the others.

When they walked in, Erza began speaking to the chief. He missed half of it but he heard 1 thing. 10 million jewels and 1 golden gate key.

"Let's go." Erza said as she handed Lucy the key.

Then they all left for the shores of the island, after they gathered their stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Natsu and his friends were leaving the island, something caught Natsu's eye. He saw 3 people holding a very familiar gray statue. They were waving towards Natsu. Who are they? Natsu thought.

"Erza turn the ship around." Natsu said as calmly as he could manage while trying not to puke.

"Natsu, we have to go back to our guild. Master and everyone else must be so worried. We were gone very long." Erza said.

"That's true… But I have a feeling it isn't over yet." Natsu said, as he stared at the 3 people still waving at them.

They arrived back at the island shortly and Natsu ran off to go meet the people still standing at the beach.

"Please! Salamander! Celeste isn't better! She's still a statue… please help us convince the master to turn her back!" the woman yelled.

Natsu and his friends were once again welcomed back into the village and after explaining the 3 Goldfire members situation, they were reluctantly allowed into the village.

"I am called Snow. This is Frium, and this is Grim." The woman introduced as she gestured to the 2 men sitting next to her.

Snow had snow white hair, she was pale and she had a green Goldfire mark. The man Frium had blue hair, he had medium toned skin and his mark was black. Grim had black hair, he was built well, and his mark was orange.

"You see, after you fought our Master, she refused to turn Celeste back… we want to save her because, being a statue for too long can actually kill you… we don't want her to die." Snow explained.

"Please… we're begging you Salamander… last time you fought our Master, you were able to hold your own and fight. You even beat her. We need you to try to make her reconsider. If that doesn't work than MAKE her change Celeste back." Frium said.

These people care about the their friend unlike the Master…. Natsu thought.

"Well, Natsu? Are you going to help them?" Erza asked.

Gray and Lucy were gazing at him. He sighed.

"I'll help you. But after this, what happens to you won't concern me. But I like you guys. You seem good. Why would you join a guild like this?" Natsu asked.

"Well… Cele-" Snow was cut off.

"Excuse me but we need to hurry as being a statue can kill you. Celeste doesn't have much time." Grim pointed out.

"Alright. Lucy, Gray, and Erza, you guys stay here. Happy, let's go." Natsu said.

"Hold on Natsu!" Erza, Gray and Lucy said.

Natsu turned.

" What?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu we're a team, and we're also friends. We'll be with you every step of the way. No reason to stop now." Lucy smiled.

Lucy… Natsu smiled.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Natsu grinned.

They all ran to the guild with the 3 Goldfire members following. They walked into the forest.

"Wait, Snow… don't you need Celeste to change her back?" Gray asked.

"She's above you." Snow said.

Natsu looked up. She was floating overhead. Natsu was startled. What kind of magic do they use? Natsu thought.

At the same time, Erza asked that question.

"I use doll magic, Frium uses dark magic and Grim uses death magic but it's slightly different from our Master's magic." Snow said.

"Like you manipulate non-living objects?" Gray assumed.

"Yes." Snow smiled.

"Ahhh perfect. Let me show you." Snow smiled.

There was a huge log in their path. Natsu was about to volunteer to burn it down but Lucy seemed to know what he was going to say and she simply said," Natsu, if you burn down the log, you'll most likely take the forest down with you."

Gray, Erza, and Happy both started to laugh. Lucy smiled. Even Grim cracked a smile.

"Puppet Magic… living doll." Snow said.

A huge magic circle appeared under her. Then it disappeared. The ground started to rumble. The log began to get up… using its branches. It stumbled into the forest and fell down again.

"Wow…." Lucy said.

Grim and Frium both smiled at Snow and they continued walking. Natsu and his friends followed.

"Natsu. You seem more mature than before." Happy said with a serious look on his face.

Natsu frowned. Gray burst out laughing.

" HAHAHAHAHA! HAPPY IS ABSOULUTELY RIGHT MR. HOTHEAD!" Gray yelled.

Tears streamed down his cheek as he laughed. Natsu's blood boiled.

" You haven't changed a bit Mr. Underwear." Natsu smirked.

Gray had somehow managed to strip himself while they were walking. He heard Snow whisper, " Is that normal?" to Lucy. She laughed and said, " Yes, don't mind them."

Gray yelped.

"Where can a guy get some clothes!" Gray yelled.

"You two, behave. Best friends shouldn't fight… or were you lying about being best friends…" Erza said.

She looked so terrifying, that it sent shivers down his spine. Gray and Natsu both simultaneously casually put their arms around each other.

"Nope! We weren't lying!" Natsu and Gray said together.

"Aye!" Natsu said.

He was sweating. Man Erza is scary… Natsu thought.

They all burst out laughing. Then Natsu caught the scent of the Master. He stiffened. He turned toward the right. He sniffed the air. No mistake. It was the master. One look at Natsu and you could tell it was something urgent. Everyone quieted down. Then the Master walked out.

"I knew I smelled dark magic." Natsu said.

Before the Master could say anything, he jumped forward.

"Karyū no Tekken!" Natsu yelled.

His fist was engulfed in flames. He punched down hard and narrowly missed the Master. She leaped to the side. Natsu twisted and landed on his feet. He turned to face the Master.

"I'm not the same Master you fought." She smiled cruelly.

She started to whisper something. Natsu knew exactly what she was going to do.

"Neither am I." Natsu simply said.

He jumped forward and ducked under her. He slid under her and twisted lightly to land behind her. Before she could react, he started his spell.

"Karyū no Kagitsume!" Natsu yelled.

Fire bloomed under his feet and launched him forward. His hands were engulfed in the bright and scorching flames. He shot forward and hit the Master at full speed. She was sent flying but she managed to twist gracefully and land on her feet. Her back now had a scorched fist mark.

She staggered up and laughed in a crazed way. What's wrong with her… she does seem a lot different than before… Natsu thought.

She chanted quicker and this time, she finished before Natsu could dodge it.

"Living Magic, Illusion of the dead." She said.

Natsu suddenly disappeared and when he opened his eyes, he was standing before Lisanna and witnessing her death. Why can't I move?! Natsu screamed at himself. I can't talk either! Natsu thought.

"Elfman, let's go home. Together." Lisanna smiled at the beast.

Lisanna! RUN! LISANNA! Natsu thought.

Elfman swiped at her and then she was gone. LISANNA! Natsu screamed.

Then he witnessed her last moments.

"Mira… where … are… you? I… can't… see… you." Lisanna whispered.

Mirajane clutched Lisanna's hand.

"I'm right here!" Mirajane cried.

Lisanna turned her head slowly. She smiled up at Mirajane and then she was still.

"LISANNA!" Mirajane screamed.

Natsu began to cry. No… there's something wrong. Natsu thought.

Then Lisanna looked right at him.

"Why didn't you protect me Natsu…" Lisanna whispered.

Natsu widened his eyes.

"Lisanna! I-" Natsu started.

"You didn't SAVE ME! YOU'RE ALONE." Lisanna yelled.

Natsu fell to his knees. He was furious, ashamed, and saddened. He was furious at himself for not protecting Lisanna, ashamed that he hadn't been there, and saddened by her death. I am… alone? Natsu thought. Then a light appeared. It was Lucy. She was engulfed in light.

"Natsu… Lisanna's death was not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Mirajane, Elfman, not even Lisanna blames you. And you're not alone." Lucy whispered.

The feelings of guilt left Natsu and were replaced by happiness. Lisanna smiled at him but in a forgiving way. Natsu's eyes were tearing. He cried and then everything disappeared. He was back in the woods with Lucy at his side. He blinked. He sat up.

"Natsu… are you alright?" Lucy said.

Her eyes were warm and kind.

Natsu nodded. " Yeah."

Natsu got up and ran forward to where Snow was fighting her Master. By the time Natsu got there, Snow was on the floor, Frium was hanging in the tree and Grim was kneeling forward. Natsu sprang forward from behind the Master.

"Karyū no Yokugeki!" Natsu yelled.

His arms burst into flames. He hit her and sent her flying. Grim collapsed. Without looking at him, Natsu said," I'll take care of the rest."

Grim nodded, collected Snow and Frium, and hurried to where Lucy and his friends were with the still statue of Celeste. Natsu turned to face the Master. She had fallen against the tree, which had now split in two from the brute force of Natsu's strength.

"You… how did you escape my spell?" The Master snarled.

"Because I realized that I wasn't alone. I have Lucy Erza, Happy, everyone in Fairy Tail, and even that jerk Gray." Natsu said.

"I'll ask once. Change Celeste back." Natsu said.

"She's probably dead by now anyways." The Master smiled cruelly.

Natsu stiffened. He started forward and without so much as a warning, Natsu shot forward. He feigned to the left. The Master anticipated his move and cast a spell. Natsu leaped sideways.

"Karyū no Hōkō!" Natsu yelled.

Flames burst out from his mouth and surged forward. They burned everything in their path and engulfed the Master. She screamed and yelled until she collapsed. Natsu walked to her. He grabbed her tattered clothes and sent a wave of fire out. The wave of fire burned the Master. She screeched and then he stopped.

"I'll ask once more. Change Celeste back." Natsu said.

"Not… a… chance…" The Master said.

He sent out another wave of fire. It surged downward and the Master burst into flames.

"I'm not joking. You can either change her back and be captured by Rune Knight's or be burned into ashes by me. I'm fine with either one." Natsu said.

The Master trembled.

"Someone as low as you… ordering… me… arou…nd? You've… gotta be… joking." The Master said.

He sent out o bigger wave of fire. He sent all his fury flying into the flames. The Master screamed and kicked. Her body was taking its toll. Natsu stopped. The master started to hyperventilate. Natsu didn't want to kill her but, she was forcing his hand and he had to get Celeste back to her normal form.

"Don't think of me this way. Ranks don't matter. Just because you're a guild leader doesn't mean I obey you. I don't owe you anything. Now change Celeste back before I have to take your life." Natsu said coldly.

Natsu sighed. "Look, I don't want to hurt you but you've done something horrible and you need to face the consequences."

The Master took a deep breath.

"Living Magic… Live." The Master said.

A green symbol appeared under the Master and Celeste. Soon, the stone body became flesh. Natsu let go of the Master. He turned to walk away.

"You… You're… not… going… to finish… me off?" The Master asked.

Natsu stopped. Without looking at her, he said," You did as I asked… I have no reason to harm you. Celeste, Snow, Frium, Grim, and the Rune Knights will decide whatever happens to you. I'm sure they'll be here soon." Natsu replied.

Then he kept on walking.

"Thank you… Salamander." The Master said.

He walked to Lucy and the others. Happy flew into him.

"Natsu! I'm so GLAD!" happy said.

Natsu grinned.

"Not bad for a Hothead." Gray said.

"Grrrr… Mr. Underpants." Natsu said.

"Their BOXERS!" Gray yelled.

Gray tackled Natsu. They wrestled on the ground and attacked each other. By the time Lucy and Erza got them off each other, they were pretty banged up. Lucy was laughing and making fun of them, and Erza was scolding them. Natsu smiled blissfully. That's right. I'm not alone. Natsu thought.

**(Sorry! I know it took a REALLY, REALLY LONG time for me to update but I ran out of ideas! I think I'll write one or 2 more chapters and I might stop writing for a while to think of ideas! I'll try to update quickly! _)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Natsu and the others left the island, they could see, Celeste, Snow, Frium, and Grim waving at them. They stood at the waters edge. Then Celeste yelled something.

"Thank you so much… Natsu! I won't forget you!" Celeste had yelled.

Natsu swallowed hard and waved back yelling, "Me either!"

Then Natsu collapsed back on the boat.

Ahhh… back to Fairy Tail. I wonder if everyone missed us. Natsu thought.

The boat churned and soon, Natsu passed out. His dreams were peaceful and not at all like the ones he had before. It was full of calmness, happiness, and everything good. He inhaled deeply and sighed happily. After sleeping for a while, Natsu was awakened by a BAM!

"SEA MONSTER AHEAD!" One of the sailors yelled.

Finally… some action around here. Natsu thought.

Natsu got up unsteadily and said," Don't sweat it guys. I'll take care of this one."

He walked up to the head of the ship. A huge sea dragon was snarling and shooting streams of water at the ship. It turned to face him.

"You've got guts to show your face in front of me." Natsu smiled.

Natsu's fist was engulfed in flames. The Sea Dragon seemed to stare at him in disbelief. Then it shot out a gush of water. Faster than possible, Natsu used a spell.

"Karyū Hōkō!" Natsu screamed.

Flames burst from his mouth and in an instant the water had evaporated. Natsu grinned. He jumped up, and into the air. The Sea Dragon shot out gush after gushes of water but as soon as they even got near Natsu, they evaporated. Natsu made his move.

"Karyū no Kagitsume!" Natsu yelled.

His feet were engulfed in flames. It propelled him forward toward the huge beast. He kicked it from the side, and it flew backwards. He could hear the whispers of the sailors on the ship.

"Holy… Who is this kid?"

"He kicked it but sent it flying…"

"This kid is a wizard? Even then, wizard's physical strength isn't very good. They are based on magic."

Natsu rolled his eyes. Then focused on the sea dragon. He could see the shadow of it in the water. It jumped out and Natsu got ready.

"Karyū no Tekken!" Natsu yelled.

His flames burst brighter, and grew intensely hot and strong. His fist was engulfed in flames. He charged forward, and in one blow from his fist, the sea dragon fell backward and swam into the deepest parts of the ocean.

It's over. Natsu thought.

Natsu turned and propelled himself to the ship. He let the flames fade, as he got closer to the ship and did a graceful twist to land on the ship in front of Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lucy.

"Natsu… SLOPPY! LOOK HOW LONG THAT TOOK YOU! YOU SOILED FAIRY TAIL'S GOOD NAME!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"Says the person who isn't wearing clothes!" Natsu yelled back.

Gray smiled and said, " This time… I'm wearing PANTS! HAHAHAHAHA! I BEAT YOU NATSU!"

Natsu rolled his eyes. Natsu flicked a small ember toward Gray, and instantly, his pants were burned off. All that was left was his boxers, slightly charred.

"NATSU! MY PANTS! I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE EXTRAS!" Gray yelled.

Gray tackled Natsu and they went to the ground. They dodged each other's blows and then Erza stood behind them.

"Might I remind you that we are in PUBLIC!" Erza yelled.

"GRAY! THE ONLY ONES SOILING THE GOOD NAME OF FAIRY TAIL ARE THE TWO OF YOU! SO GET ON YOUR FEET AND GO SIT DOWN AT THE BACK OF THE SHIP!" Erza yelled.

Natsu and Gray whimpered and ran to the back of the ship.

Natsu and Gray both glared at each other, the whole way back except, Natsu couldn't glare efficiently and he was lying on the ground. When they got to Magnolia, Natsu shot off the ship and shot fire out.

"FINALLY! OFF THE SHIP!" Natsu yelled.

"A wizard like him can fight a seventeen foot tall monster but, has motion sickness?" A sailor whispered.

Natsu turned to the sailor who had uttered those words.

"You got a problem with that?" Natsu said.

"N-no! Not at all!" The sailor stammered back.

Natsu smiled and went to catch up to Erza, and everyone else.

"Hey! You guys! Wait up!" Natsu yelled.

"It's your fault for being to slow Natsu!" Happy called out.

"Hey! Happy! Aren't we friends?" Natsu yelled.

Hey grabbed Happy's tail and Happy cried.

"Natsu! I didn't mean it! Ahhh! Lucy! Save me!" Happy cried.

"Natsu don't hurt him! You know he was only kidding." Lucy said.

"Well yeah. Of course I know that." Natsu smiled.

He rubbed Happy's head and let him go. Happy flew in front of him. His eyes were teary.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled as he flew into Natsu.

Then Happy got over it and he sat on Natsu's shoulder. Then someone tapped his back.

"Hey… umm Mister?"

Natsu turned. It was a little boy.

"Are you a wizard from Fairy Tail?" He asked.

"Yeah." Natsu smiled.

The little boy's face lit up.

"Really?! That's so cool! So all of you are from Fairy Tail?!" The little boy exclaimed.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse us, we must return to our guild." Erza said.

"Ummm… I wanna be like you when I grow up." The little boy smiled.

Natsu was stunned. This little boy, reminds me of me when I was younger.

"You'll get there one day!" Natsu smiled.

"Aye!" Happy said.

The little boy smiled and ran off.

"Natsu that was awfully nice of you." Lucy said.

"Well, you know." Natsu said.

Then, Natsu and his friends arrived in front of Fairy Tail.

Natsu stared at the building and remembered that when he had first came here, this building was a fascinating as it was to him today.

"Well, let's go in!" Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy yelled.

"Yeah!" Gray yelled.

Then the doors swung open.

"Natsu!"

"Lucy!"

"Erza!"

"Gray!"

"Happy!"

All their names were shouted at once and they were hit with a wave of friends.

"Where have you been?! It's been a month since you left for your quest!" Levy asked Lucy.

She glanced at Natsu.

"Let's just say… something urgent came up." Lucy replied as she winked at Natsu.

He smiled back.

**(Ummm I guess this is the end of my Natsu story. I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this and that you liked it as much as I do! I'll see you in, in my next story! And thanx to everyone who supported me in this story! And for those who enjoyed it, thank you!)**


End file.
